


Dust Settled

by StoriBambino



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Okoye is trying to save her marriage, Partner Betrayal, StoriesbyStori, They love each other, after the Battle for Wakanda, angry W'KAbi, angst all up and through this bish, i have my reasons, where do we go from here, who was right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriBambino/pseuds/StoriBambino
Summary: The Battle for Wakanda is over. The marriage between General Okoye and W'Kabi may be over as well. Where do they go from here?





	Dust Settled

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr request that I made sad so you're welcome

Everyone talks about the calm before the storm. The anticipation, the way the air touches the skin suffocating the senses before the skies open up and it all comes crashing down. No one ever wants to talk about when the dust settles after the storm, after war. It’s a vacuum. When everything is washed away, blown downwind the silence is deafening.

**_W’Kabi_ **

The silence drowns out the light and sound leaving nothing but a bone penetrating numbness. To feel nothing so intensely is an unusual feeling. To want nothing but the sweet release of peace but have waring emotions just below the surface, sitting on a razor’s edge.

**_W’Kabi_ **

That is until the rage comes.

“W’Kabi. Isithandwa sam you cannot ignore me forever.”

“Don’t you dare! Now it’s _my love_ but not even a day ago you threatened my life.” W’Kabi snapped, retracting from the glass that separated him from his wife. He turned his back to her in an attempt to hide the redness in his eyes and heaving of his chest.

“How dare you turn your back on me?” Okoye hit the glass harder than she meant to, “I am here! Is that not proof enough that I love you?” There was no immediate response. As Okoye let her hand slip from the glass her resolve slipped as well. “You gave me no choice. How could you betray Wakanda, your king? Betray me?” Her voice cracked as she went on.

“My king,” He spat, “T’Challa made it easy.” W’Kabi turned to face his wife. His eyes softened when he saw her tears but he kept his defensive stance.

Okoye watched her spouse as he approached the glass. The fresh tears had dried. Her shoulders were rolled back and head high as she regarded the man in front of her.

“Tell me something General,” The nickname that once sparked playful fighting that ended with kisses and hugs had a venom behind it now, “Do you remember what it felt like to watch N’Jadaka slit Xoliswa’s throat in front of you?” Okoye only swallowed roughly. “The rage, the anguish, the heartbreak? How a part of you was ripped out as you saw your sister, the wife of your right hand, be thrown to the ground and take her last breath?”

Okoye dropped her eyes, letting herself go back to that moment on the battlefield.

“Why so quiet now?”

“Yes. I remember it well.” Her tone was level as she lifted her eyes to meet his again.

“Good. Now tell me something else. How did it feel when you saw N’Jadaka’s body being carried out of the mines?” W’Kabi knew what he was doing. He took satisfaction in the way Okoye’s nostrils flared and the almost indistinguishable movement of her clenching her jaw. “How did it feel, hm? When you saw with your own eyes that he would never hurt anyone else especially those you hold dear. Do you remember that my love?”

Okoye stood silently. She looked into her husband’s eyes the ones she had fallen in love with over decades of memories and intimate moments. They looked foreign to her now. Filled with a controlled rage that had been carefully hidden behind a lifetime of duty and love.

“I do. I Klaue took everything from me. My parents, my home, almost my life.”

“That is no excuse!” Okoye retorted.

“You weren’t there! The explosion rocked our house. Killed my father immediately. My mother,” W’Kabi’s voice cracks but he is able to regain his composure and go on, “I remember the smell of her blood as she tried to defend us. I watched the light leave her eyes. MY entire family gone because the King couldn’t reign in his own brother. So yes, I helped Erik. I brought him into the palace. I spent my life putting my faith in that family and getting nothing but empty promises and disappointment back.”

Okoye allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. Betrayal, rage, confusion all passed over her features before settling on utter and complete heartbreak.

“You never…I didn’t…I am sorry,” Choosing her words carefully, “There is no excusing what you’ve done. However, I see now that your actions were justified in your mind and those reasons should be considered.”

W’Kabi regarded his wife with anticipation.

“What I am trying to say is W’Kabi I love you. You’re right I wasn’t there then but I am now. You’re still my husband and I will stand with you in this…as far as my duty allows.”

A small smile broke the stern look on W’Kabi’s face, “Of course my love. I would expect nothing less.”

There was a long road ahead of the couple to recovery. Trust broken is nearly impossible to repair but what was marriage without difficulty. Similar to the future of Wakanda nothing was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> [come find me on the tumblr](https://storibambino.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback gives me life. Help me live darling!!!


End file.
